In the field of Integrated Circuits (IC) a domino multiplexing circuit may be used for combining the output of two or more domino blocks.
The domino block outputs may be preconditioned during a preconditioning phase, and one of the domino blocks may be evaluated during an evaluate phase. During the evaluate phase the domino block may either remain in the preconditioned state or may transition to a non-preconditioned state, i.e., an evaluate state.
In conventional domino multiplexing each of the domino blocks is associated with an inverter and a keeper to allow maintaining the preconditioned state of the domino block during the evaluate phase.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.